


first kisses

by alectrona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alectrona
Summary: curious first kisses for curious young lovers.





	first kisses

They had their first kiss in the school's library — Wonwoo reading a book on Medieval history, knee-to-knee with Soonyoung as he hesitantly little by little leaned forward to meet Wonwoo's soft lips. It was innocently curious. Their lips parted shortly afterwards, cheeks blushing, gazes averted for they weren't able to contain their shyness. Wonwoo cleared his throat before he moves on to the next page and continues reading the interesting facts out loud. Soonyoung obviously had lost his focus and whatever it is Wonwoo was muttering (knights? the plague? alchemy?) meant nothing, other than his voice being music to his ears.

Soonyoung had expected fireworks to appear and harp- bearing cupid to ascend down from the skies, but oddly enough he felt nothing but this odd, burning feeling in his tummy — slightly nauseating, slightly nerve-wracking, partially relieved, and mostly wanting more. So he tried closing in again, but unsure of how Wonwoo had felt behind all his indifference and fixated eyes to the pages he's reading out loud. He could see how Wonwoo was fidgeting although he had difficulty translating whether that was a good kind of fidgeting or did he make this new boyfriend of his (to be fair they were the best of childhood friends for the past twelve years of their lives) feel uncomfortable?

He shifted his focus from this _funny_ _thing_ in his tummy to Wonwoo's fingers — so slender, so soft! It felt like a natural thing for him to touch them, so he did. Wonwoo retracted his fingers in surprise. Soonyoung reckoned that he, too, had become hypersensitive to his touch and his gaze (and his whatever, really) after that kiss. Few seconds after, finally getting his senses back, Wonwoo touched and caressed Soonyoung’s fingers, gently smiling at him (that's when he's prettiest, Soonyoung had always thought).

Intuitively he kissed that pretty smile, initially meant to be a small peck, although the lips had ended up staying there for a while.

Unlike their first _first_ one, this felt sweeter, so Soonyoung decided to end it by giving Wonwoo a genuine, sincere smile, hoping that the smile was enough to convey _thank you, you're really pretty,_ _I adore you,_ and _I wish I can kiss you everyday forever._ Wonwoo replied with a quick smile as he continue to drown himself back in his book.

The second first kiss (does that even make sense?) felt much more gleeful and Soonyoung had decided that he now wants nothing else than kiss him — would it feel different if he had parted his lips a little? Should he have eaten kiss mints before he did this? Should he have closed his eyes?

Curious questions from curious high schoolers in their curious young love. Isn't that the best?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really a spur of the moment kind of writing, really a short drabble and word vomit! Might continue this to have various first kiss scenarios so...hehe


End file.
